rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Live from Quebec City: Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 second rehearsals - Boys
The inaugural season of Rechercher une étoile Junior will start on 24 May 2019 and takes place at CCQ Hall 400, the same venue as the regular Rechercher une étoile. ---- LIVE COVERAGE | Live Blog Ended ---- 8:45 am // Second rehearsals for Épisode d'introduction commence in 15 minutes time. 9:13 am // Bonjour and welcome to the second rehearsals for the first week of Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019. Apologies to the late start due to my late arrival at CCQ Hall 400 but we're good to go now. By the way, second rehearsals see the participants rehearsal in their full costumes. ;Gilles Faivre - "L'Équipe à Jojo" (Joe Dassin) 9:17 am // The second run through starts now. As you know, Gilles Faivre is singing the Joe Dassin classic "L'Équipe à Jojo". 9:19 am // A slightly softer "YouTube notification bell" effect is being used in the performance. 9:21 am // One of Gilles' backup dancers, Michelle, was sick yesterday, but she is slowly recovering and hopes to feel a lot better during Thrusday's dress rehearsal. ;Hubert Cormier - "À tout casser" (Johnny Hallyday) 9:24 am // Hubert Cormier returns, and remember that he'll be singing "À tout casser" by Johnny Hallyday. 9:25 am // The font used in the song's title is now green instead of orange. 9:28 am // Hubert criticizes the camera angles. 9:32 am // Eventually, the camera angles are a lot "slicker" than last time. 9:35 am // The "cubes" are a bit lighter than the first run through. 9:40 am // The third run through has just begun. ;Jasper Perrottet - "In My Blood" (Shawn Mendes) 9:46 am // Jasper Perrottet returns for his second rehearsal. Remember that he'll be singing "In My Blood", originally by Shawn Mendes. 9:48 am // The microphone stand has finally changed to black. 9:49 am // Pyros have been added during the second half of the chorus. 9:57 am // The lighting has become brighter since the first rehearsal. 9:59 am // The second run through doesn't see many changes. 10:06 am // The third run through for Jasper has just started. 10:08 am // Another strong rehearsal from Jasper. ;Levon Bayer - "No Matter What" (Boyzone) 10:14 am // Levon Bayer returns for his second rehearsal. As you know, Levon chose "No Matter What" from the musical Whistle Down the Wind. 10:15 am // Levon and his team had to restart their first run through due to one of the cameras not working. 10:18 am // The second run through is slowed down by Yihwa struggling to grasp Oliver's choreography. 10:19 am // Levon and his team restart the second run through. 10:25 am // The third run through went smoothly. ;Octave Bourseiller - "Tous mes copains" (Sylvie Vartan) 11:38 am // Octave Bourseiller is ready to start his second rehearsal for Épisode d'introduction. Remember that he'll be "Tous mes copains" by Sylvie Vartan. 11:40 am // Lots of wide camera angles again for Octave. 11:46 am // No changes at all from the first rehearsal. ;Robert Santos - "J'ai cherché" (Amir Haddad) 12:19 pm // Robert Santos returns for his second rehearsal. As you know, he'll be singing "J'ai cherché" by Amir Haddad. 12:31 pm // We didn't get to see any of the rehearsal but according to other sources, Robert has the same staging as he did on Sunday. ;Samuel Delamare - "Superstition" (Stevie Wonder) 12:36 pm // Samuel Delamare returns for another Épisode d'introduction rehearsal, and remember that he'll be singing "Superstition" by Stevie Wonder. 12:43 pm // No obvious staging changes so far. 12:51 om // The "breaking glass" effect is a bit louder for the last run through. ;Thomas Mesny - "Unchain My Heart" (Ray Charles) 12:56 pm // Thomas Mesny is back for his next Épisode d'introduction rehearsal. Keep in that he'll be singing the Ray Charles classic "Unchain My Heart". 12:58 pm // Thomas' vocals were in perfect form during this run through. 1:00 pm // The camera angles improved since the last rehearsal. 1:05 pm // The background graphics are no different. ;Vincent Absil - "High Hopes" (Panic! at the Disco) 1:18 pm // Vincent Absil is back to conclude second rehearsals for today. Remember that he chose "High Hopes" by Panic! at the Disco. 1:20 pm // Apart from the bigger graphics, nothing else has changed staging wise. 1:21 pm // Vincent claims that he had a hard time hearing himself. 1:30 pm // The CGI problems have now been fixed. 1:31 pm // Vincent is still having problems with his in-ears. 1:38 pm // Vincent has started his third run through. 1:40 pm // Vincent's rehearsals are all finished. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Blog posts focusing on Rechercher une étoile Junior Category:Browse